Un dernier souffle d'amour
by brittish-sorbet
Summary: McGonagall repense à sa belle histoire d'amour qu'elle a vécue avec Dumbledore, pendant de si longues années. La fic est triste vesr la fin, je vous laisse voir pourquoi...


Un dernier souffle d'amour

Dumbledore venait d'être nommé directeur de Poudlard. Il avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur de Métamorphose. C'est ainsi que Minerva McGonagall devint la nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose.

Dumbledore appréciait déjà Minerva quand elle était encore élève, mais depuis qu'elle faisait partie des enseignants, une grande amitié les liait. Chaque soir, elle allait le voir dans son bureau pour faire une partie d'échec. Ils parlaient et riaient beaucoup, puis elle retournait dans ses appartements. Au bout de sa première année, elle fut nommée directrice adjointe et directrice de Griffondor.

A chaque fois que Dumbledore apercevait Minerva, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux : ses longues robes recouvraient magnifiquement sa taille fine et élancée. Ses yeux émeraude illuminaient constamment son doux visage, et ses magnifiques cheveux bruns étaient toujours relevés dans un chignon. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il la regardait, mais elle ne disait rien. Et quand Minerva voyait Dumbledore, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il était si gentil, si doux. Ils vivaient tous les deux sur ces petites habitudes, et plus le temps passait, plus ils passaient du temps ensemble. Avec les années, Dumbledore apprenait à mieux connaître Minerva, et vis versa.

Voldemort apparut, et l'ordre du phénix naquit. Bien évidemment, Minerva était de la partie. Cela faisait une dizaine d'années qu'elle enseignait maintenant. Pendant les vacances de Noël, pour une mission de l'ordre, Minerva, Dumbledore, Sirius, James et Lily et Lupin, devaient se rendre en Ecosse. Mais gros problème, ils ne savaient pas où loger. Minerva leur proposa alors gentiment de les héberger chez elle, dans son manoir.

« Pourquoi n'irait on pas chez moi ? Il y a sept chambres, et il se situe à deux miles de là où l'on doit aller. »

« C'est une très bonne idée, Minerva ! » déclara Dumbledore.

Ainsi ils se rendirent tous chez elle. Ils arrivèrent dans un somptueux manoir. Les rideaux étaient aux couleurs de Griffondor. C'était un belle édifice du style victorien. La demeure était à la hauteur de la dame. Elle leur attribua à chacun une chambre, puis leur fit visiter la maison.

« Bien, voilà nous avons fait le tour. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai soit dans ma chambre, soit dans le salon. » déclara l'animagus.

Tous s'installèrent et partirent en mission. Minerva resta seule car pour le moment, on n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Comme Noël approchait, elle décora tout le manoir. Puis après elle fit à manger. Quand ils rentrèrent, ils furent tous surpris : McGonagall les attendait, la table mise, avec les plats préparés de ses douces mains. Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même s'ils n'avaient pas trouvés les informations qu'ils cherchaient. Trois jours passèrent, et ils regrettèrent tous quand Minerva dû partir en mission, car elle ne pu leur préparer le bon dîner qu'ils aimaient tant.

Le soir, quand elle fut tranquille dans sa chambre, elle se mit en chemise de nuit, puis se mit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle pensait à Dumbledore. Depuis qu'ils étaient réunit ici, chez elle, chaque pensée qu'elle avait lui était destinée. Elle en était sûre à présent, ce qui était autrefois de l'amitié, s'était transformé en amour. Elle voulait que cette mission dure une éternité pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de Dumbledore indéfiniment. Elle brossait ses longs et beaux cheveux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit elle en se retournant pour être face à la porte.

« Minerva je... » dit Dumbledore en se stoppant net.

Il la voyait enfin avec les cheveux détachés. Cela faisait dix ans qu'il attendait de la voir ainsi. Alors, ça le laissait sans voix.

« Oui, Albus ? » lança-t-elle avec douceur.

« Je voulais savoir où se trouvait les serviettes de bain……….il n'y an a pas. »

« Ah…elles doivent être dans l'un des meubles de la salle de bain. Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer. »

Elle s'élança dans le couloir jusqu'à la 2ème salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage. Elle entra dans la pièce suivit de Dumbledore. Elle ouvrit un placard puis lui tendit une serviette violette. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du directeur.

« Merci, en plus le violet est… »

« Votre couleur préférée. Oui, je sais. Vous me l'avez dit lors d'une partie d'échec. » dit elle avec son plus beau sourire.

Puis elle quitta la pièce, et retourna se coucher. Il était tard, et tous le monde dormait. Tous le monde, sauf elle. Minerva n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors elle se leva et se rendit au salon. Elle se fit une théière de thé au citron, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil. Soudain, elle entendit les escaliers craquer. Elle se retourna et vit Dumbledore descendre en pyjama.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, Minerva. » fit Dumbledore

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Alors je suis venue ici. »

Dumbledore était déçu : ses cheveux étaient à présent attachés, et tombaient sur ses reins dans une natte sur le côté. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil en face d'elle, et lui tendit une boîte. Surprise, elle l'ouvrit et prit un biscuit.

« Des tritons au gingembre ?! » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

« C'est bien vos biscuits préférés, que vous adorez prendre avec votre thé au citron ? » dit il malicieusement.

Elle souri, puis elle fit apparaître un échèquier.

« Une partie d'échec, directeur ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Ainsi, ils jouèrent aux échecs et riaient de bon cœur, comme à leur habitude. Puis, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Pendant qu'ils marchaient pour se rendre dans leur chambre respective, ils passèrent sous une branche de gui. Albus regarda Minerva, qui rougit.

« Nous sommes sous une branche de gui. »

« Oh, Albus, ce n'est pas grave. Allons nous coucher. »

« Minerva, la tradition, c'est la tradition. »

Alors il la prit tendrement dans ses bras, puis l'embrassa. Contre toute attente, elle répondit à son baiser, par un baiser passionner. C'est ainsi que commença sa grande (et sa seule) histoire d'amour. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Ils s'aiment, et c'était beau à voir.

Minerva était perdue dans ses pensées, et faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle repensa aussi au jour le plus beau de sa vie : son mariage avec Dumbledore. Puis, elle repensa au deuxième jour le plus noir de sa vie : ce soir, où Dumbledore lui a annoncé qu'il partait à la recherche du médaillon de Serpentard avec Harry.

« Albus, je t'en supplie, n'y vas pas ! Tu es trop faible ! »

« Je dois y aller. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Et s'il t'arrivait malheur ?! Que deviendrais je sans toi !? te rappelles tu ce que disait la chanson de notre mariage ? _C'est fou c'que j'peux t'aimer, c'que j'peux t'aimer des fois, des fois j'voudrais crier. Car j'n'ai jamais aimé, jamais aimé comme ça, ça je peux te l'jurer. Si jamais tu partais, partais et me quittais et me quittais et pour toujours. C'est sûr que j'en mourrais, que j'en mourrais d'amour, mon amour, mon amour_. Alors mon amour, je t'en conjure, ne pars pas ! » dit-elle en pleurant.

Alors, avec son pouce, il sécha ses larmes. Puis il l'embrassa.

« Chérie, fais moi confiance. Et puis, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je reverrais enfin notre petite Hélène, et je lui dirais combien nous l'aimons, et combien elle te manque ! »

« Tu comptes mourir !!! Albus !... »

Mais il la quitta, et partit avec Harry à la recherche de l'horcruxe. Minerva pleura car elle n'avait pas pu le retenir. Elle savait que s'il lui arrivait malheur, elle ne s'en remettrais pas.

Puis Minerva revint à elle. Une larme pure roula sur sa jour, et tomba sur celle de son défunt mari. Dumbledore était revenu, comme promis, mais il s'était fait tuer ici, à Poudlard. Une tombe de plus à fleurir et à arroser de larmes, à côté de celle de leur fille, Hélène, morte de la main d'un mangemort, lors de la première attaque du château.

Personne ne vit cette larme tomber sur le corps du plus grand directeur de Poudlard. Tous virent seulement McGonagall, les yeux noyés de larmes, lever son bras et jeter un sort dans le ciel, en la mémoire de ce qui fut son unique amour.


End file.
